Puppy Love
by Heartless Cloud Strife
Summary: What happens when Hinata realizes Kiba loves her more than Naruto and begins to come out of her shell when she gets him in her room?


~~PUPPY LOVE~~  
  
Akamaru's insistant barking could be heard from down the alley as Kiba broke the corner.  
  
He and his "Best friend" were at it agian,this time something about who was better between  
  
Ino and Sakura on the basis of personallity...but it was soon agreed secretly it was Ino  
  
for reasons undisclosed,but the scent of ramen filled the air and they both lost thier   
  
nerve to talk about girls as they turned into Ichiraku for a bite to eat...  
  
Not to far away,Hinata could be found sitting on the branch of a tree,twidling her  
  
fingers in habitual manner,deeply lost in thought,looking around for something to focus on  
  
as she thought  
  
Soon Kiba and Akamaru had stuffed themselves with ramen,and staggered out of the Ichiraku  
  
turning the direction twards the tree Hinata had perched herself in,Akamaru had brought her   
  
presense to his attention by barking happily to Hinata  
  
She smiled gently as the short haired Kiba looked up to her,her cheeks turned a light pink  
  
as she began twidling with the hem of her jacket "Um,Hello Kiba-kun.."  
  
He smiled and waved to her from his place on the ground "'Ello Hinata! What are you doing way  
  
up there? You ok?"  
  
She nodded at him,turning her face to the side a little to hide her blushing,his concern for  
  
her well being struck her as something all boys should have for girls...but she knew he cared  
  
more than most people about her..  
  
  
  
He raised a brow to her constant figeting with her jacket,but knew it was her way of showing  
  
she was nervous "Um...mind if i come up?"  
  
She patted the branch next to her,smiling happily that someone wanted to talk to her...she   
  
scooted over a bit and awaited for him to come and sit  
  
He smiled deviously and thrusted into the air,almost loosing Akamaru from his hoodie,  
  
he grabbed onto the branch and swung up,placing himself on the branch next to her,thier legs   
  
overlaping a little due to the way the branch was positioned "So Hinata-chan,whats on your mind?"  
  
he would question as his faithful pup managed to pull himself back into the hood..  
  
She reached over to scratch Akamaru's forehead to give him a greeting,then turning to Kiba  
  
"Oh...Uhmn...nothing really" She began poking her fingers agianst eachother agian  
  
"Oh? Well you have to be thinking of something,how can you just sit there poking your fingers  
  
together all day?" He chuckled a bit and placed his hand on her left one "Cmon,give it a rest,  
  
theres nothing to be nervous about Hinata-chan" His fingers ran across hers,and he found she was  
  
as cold as ice  
  
Her cheeks blazed a deep crimson as she gazed upon his hand caressing hers "K-Kiba-kun..?"  
  
He smiled softly "Yea? Whats wrong?" He looked to her,noticing she was struggling to keep her  
  
composeure as her hand began to tremble "Hmn? You must really be cold Hinata-chan.." He moved his  
  
fingers between hers,intertwining them "Is that better?"  
  
Her feet began rocking insistantly back and fourth as she allowed his fingers to hold her own  
  
"Y-yes,thank you Kiba-kun..." she managed to choke out..  
  
  
  
He relaxed thier hands on her leg and looked out to the falling sun "Wow,thats nice,huh?"  
  
  
  
She began to become accustom to his touch "uh huh...its beautiful,Kiba-kun" She scooted closer  
  
to him...she was actually very cold from sitting in that branch all day and she was in need of   
  
some warmth,and Kiba-kun's body heat was the perfect substitute  
  
He felt as she rested her head gently on his shoulder and snuggle agianst him as best she could  
  
as the sun fell over the horizon and darkness spilled the sky until it was compleatly ingulfed  
  
"Hinata-chan,dont you think we should get you back to your place? Its just going to get colder if  
  
we stay out here"  
  
She closed her eyes gently "Kiba-kun..?" She mumbled "Could you..just..hold me for a little  
  
while...?"  
  
His eyes widened upon hearing her out of character request "Uh..um..sure?" he scooted closer aswell,  
  
wrapping his other hand around her back and allowing her left leg to overlap over his right "What is   
  
this sudden change Hinata? A second ago you were so nervous you were shaking.."  
  
"Im not nervous anymore,Kiba-kun..your warm,and im cold,I just wanted to warm myself with your body  
  
heat" She smiled softly and closed her eyes "..you're so warm..."  
  
  
  
He raised a brow and lifted her other leg to him,placing her horizontally in his lap,now knowing  
  
Akamaru had fallen asleep due to his quietness,he draped an arm around her hip and another around her  
  
shoulders to hold her up  
  
"Nmm" She would then bury her face into his shoulder,her nose was just as cold as her fingers on  
  
Kiba's skin "Thank you Kiba-kun...your so kind.."  
  
He nodded as he felt one of her hands move into his jacket pocket "Hinata-chan,would you mind if we   
  
could go back to your house? Its getting cold for me too.."  
  
  
  
She nodded gently and continued resting on his shoulder as he felt him squim off the branh and his  
  
feet hit the ground as he began to walk,holding her in his arms,she kept her arms around his back,tracing  
  
his spine all the way down to the small of his back  
  
He shivered some as her fingers slowly but surely made thier way down his back "Were almost the Hinata  
  
-chan,just around this corner up here"  
  
Her tounge became restless inside her mouth as she let her feelings speak for her "Its ok..take your  
  
time.."  
  
He just continued walking at the slow pace her was going "Ok Hinata-chan" He soon came upon the hallway  
  
of doors inside the building "Which is yours Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Its the...last one on the left,all the way at the end of the hall" Her tounge shifted in her mouth,she  
  
out a small purr like noise from her mouth as he creeked open the door to her room,then turned to close it..  
  
"Ok,Hinata-chan,were here" He sat himself upon her bed,laying her next to him,but persistantly she sat up  
  
agian,holding him close "W-what are you doing? Your still cold Hinata-chan?"  
  
"No Kiba-kun..you changed that allready,thank you,but now..." She looked up to him,her silver hues locking  
  
with his animal like ones "now...im just lonely...please,hold me somemore..it would make me feel alot better..."  
  
"Well...I guess it couldnt hurt to just hold you for a while.." He moved closer,laying them back on the bed,  
  
and turning himself on his side,wrapping one arm over her side "need anthing else?"  
  
She shook her head no and buried her head into his firm chest,as her fingers glided along his side "how did you  
  
get so warm Kiba-kun?" she moved her hand to his stomach,rubbing softly  
  
"I have no clue...its my warm hoodie and my other shirt under it i suppose...thats the only reason why im warm.."  
  
He felt her hands move to his stomach as Akamaru's sleeping body rolled out gently on the bed "Hinata,ill be back   
  
in a second ok? Im going to go put this little guy in his bed" He stood off the bed and walked out slowly..  
  
"hehe...he's so cute.." She blushed lighlty and got a small idea "Maybe he'll like me more if i do this.." She   
  
reached up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra,pulling it out and throwing it to a hidden corner somewhere in  
  
the room as she snuggled agianst her pillow for a Kiba-replacement until he returned  
  
After a few minutes he returned to her,creeking the door open slowly "You still awake Hinata?" He moved in as she   
  
ruffled some and looked at him  
  
"No Kiba-kun...im wide awake" She smiled and patted the matress for him to return to her reach "Cmon...im starting  
  
to get cold agian.."  
  
He lowered himself To her as she resumed snuggling to him and rubbing his stomach "Why are you doing that Hinata?  
  
I thougth I was suppose to be making you warm?"  
  
  
  
A small smile was drawn across her lips "Then do it..make me warm Kiba-kun" She smiled as she let her hand rest on  
  
the sheets between them "Please?"  
  
He looked at her a little confused "Uhh...ok.." He moved his hand to her stomach and rubbed agianst her clothes  
  
"Is this ok,hinata-chan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmhmm,thats great Kiba-kun..." She snickered a little at his soft touch  
  
  
  
He continued moving his hand round and round on her stomach and moved closer agian,tickling her slightly to make her  
  
laugh some "Are you warm yet,Hinata?" He questioned  
  
  
  
"Not yet Kiba-kun.." She placed her hand on his and slowly lowered it to the rim of her black t-shirt,themn moving it  
  
up to her bellybutton "Keep going please.."  
  
He became slighly but found no harm in rubbing her stomach anyway,so went on "Ok Hinata-chan"  
  
Her hand was still on his but hers was on the outside of her shirt,guiding his fingers around "Thats already warm...  
  
how bout a little bit further..."  
  
He nodded and his hand moved up a little,beliving she was just cold in a different area of her stomach as her hand moved  
  
his up and up somemore,not stoping where he thought she wanted to be rubbed  
  
"Right there...please Kiba-kun..?"  
  
He looked at her as he felt her place his hand upon her humble brest "H-hinata? What are you doing?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
He swallowed a bit and began rubbing her brest slowly at first "Is...that ok Hinata?" He contined,  
  
as he felt her tremble slighlty  
  
  
  
"Mn...thats great Kiba-kun.." She arched agianst his warm grip,feeling herself become aroused more  
  
and more each second,she sighed as she ran her hand threw his hair,tugging slightly  
  
He continued "Is this why you allowed me into your room Hinata-chan?" He gave her a strange look,he  
  
wanted to move away a little but found himself doing the exact opposite,pulling himself in closer to her  
  
"But what about Naruto,Hinata-chan? I thought you liked him.."  
  
She shook her head a bit "n-no Kiba-kun...i realized he prefers Sakura to me..so I gave up trying to  
  
impress him...please Kiba-kun,dont leave me too.."  
  
He scooted closer "I wont..." He smiled at her and leaned over,placing his lips to hers,feeling her  
  
tounge move onto his and letting her play with his own "Mmn..Hinata.."   
  
"Kiba-kun...please...touch me.."  
  
"W-what...? I thoguht I was touching you..what do you mean?" He raised a brow as she moved his hand  
  
off her brest and back down her stomach  
  
  
  
"Uhh..." He looked down between them,his figners soon moved over the button of her jeans as she placed  
  
his fingers in the crevace between her legs and brushed up and down "R-right there..."  
  
  
  
"O-k-ok Hinata-chan..." His fingers rubbed slowly over the fabric of her jeans  
  
She moved her hand to the button of her jeans as she spread a little for him "I meant in here...not  
  
on my jeans,silly boy..." She unbuttoned them and tugged them down some,right above her knees as she grabbed his  
  
hand agian and placed it on the rim of her silky undergarments  
  
"Hinata?! Are you serious??"  
  
"Very"  
  
  
  
He looked down and his fingers slipped slowly under the underwear "O-Ok.." he locked his eyes with hers  
  
agian,his middle finger was the first to rub over a small bump as he saw her eyes flinch slightly as he stayed silent,  
  
staring back at her..  
  
"Kiba-kun.." she breathed slowly,closing her eyes as his fingers caressed her agian "That..feels...so good.."  
  
He just smiled contently "More?"  
  
"Dont tease me..." she moved her hands to her underwear and brung them down to her knees aswell,then managed  
  
to kick them off to the floor as she spread her legs agian,placing her hand to his agian,guiding him to her entrace..  
  
"I want you inside me..."  
  
He blinked twice and was compleatly staggered by the words she had just spoken,he put two of his fingers  
  
together tightly,slipping them between her legs "Mnn...Hinata-chan.."  
  
She keened slighly,arching into his fingers "Yes...give me more...more.." She grabbed his hand agian,using   
  
her fingers to keep his going in and out "Oh...yes...mmn.."  
  
He continued thrusting them in and out,feeling her fingers moving with his "H-Hinata..." He pushed in agian,  
  
as he felt her hand leave his and place on his stomach agian "What...are you doing...?"  
  
She tugged at his jacket "take it off,please?"  
  
"Mmk" He pulled his fingers out slowly,grabbing the edge of his jacket and undershirt,lifting them over his  
  
head and throwing them to the ground,noticing hinata was in the process of removing the rest of her clothes,removing her  
  
coat and black shirt,throwing them to the ground  
  
  
  
She looked down to notice his jeans were still on "Keep going Kiba-kun..."  
  
  
  
He nodded and slipped the jeans off slowly,then his underwear "Happy?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Kiba-kun...that makes me very happy.." She pulled him closer,rolling herself ontop,pressing agianst him  
  
gently,rubbing agianst his lower body,atimulating herself some  
  
  
  
"Hinata-chan...I thought you told me you were gonna stop making me warm and let me warm you up.." He moved his  
  
hands to her hips,helping her rub more agianst him as he felt himself growing "Hinata.."  
  
She lifted up agian and placed her folds at the bottom of his length and moved up it slowly  
  
He rested his head agianst the pillow she slid up him,he grasped her hips agian,moving her up slighly and   
  
placed her at the tip of his member,letting her slide down slowly as he let out a sigh  
  
She Threw her head back and arched into him,moaning loudly at his sudden entry "Oh god!" she would scream at   
  
the top of her lungs as she pressed her hands agianst his chest to hold her weight so she could move on him easier  
  
He gritted his teeth as he felt himself began to tremble under her "Hinata..."  
  
Morining came quickly for them...they went back to class that day,keeping to themselfves about what had happened,  
  
and sat a little more closer to eachother than usual,until next time...ADIOS XD 


End file.
